


Sprace Songfics

by Jackcrutchie_is_my_otp



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, SO MUCH FLUFF, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackcrutchie_is_my_otp/pseuds/Jackcrutchie_is_my_otp
Summary: The title.





	Sprace Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> Spot- "I Won't Say I'm in Love" because I'm Disney trash.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history; been there, done that

Spot remembered his first- and last -boyfriend before Race. His name was Michael. He was nice at first, making Spot think he was The One. He thought that until he ended getting hit and yelled at. And then one night- he didn't like remembering it. It came in flashes. Him screaming "no" and pain, feeling terrible. He was too emotional. He let that get in the way of seeing what was truly there. Be tough, he told himself. Then no one can do that to you again.

_Who d'you think you're kiddin'?  
 _He's the earth and heaven to ya (Oh noooo)_  
 _Try to keep it hidden_  
 _Honey, we can see right through ya__

"So how about that Race boy, huh?"

Spot turned to Smalls, leaning in the doorway. "What about him?"

She snorted. "Cool. Denial."

"What?"

"Who d'you think you're kiddin'? He means everything to you."

"What? No!"

"Try to keep it hidden, we can see it anyway."

"Shut up and go to bed." Smalls shrugged and smirked, walking out. Leaving Spot alone to play emotional whack-a-mole.

_Girl, you can't conceal it_   
_We know how you feel_   
_And who you're thinking of_

"When are you going to ask out that guy who always sells at Sheepshead?"

"What do you mean, Hotshot?" Spot turned to his second-in-command who was smoking a cigar and getting out his cards.

"Oh, come on! Do you think we're blind? We know how you feel, about crushes an' shit. We ALL know who you're thinkin' of- I mean, he's the only 'Hattan you let in Brooklyn and for Poker Night."

"Nah, he's just my friend." Hotshot chuckled and shook his head, continuing to dig out his cards while Spot smoothed his hair and rushed over to the door to greet Race for Poker Wednesday.

_No chance, no way_   
_I won't say it, no, no_   
_(You swoon, you sigh)_   
_(Why deny it? Uh-oh)_   
_It's too cliché_   
_I won't say I'm in love_

"It's Valentine's Day, Spot! Are you going to-"

"For the last time, no, Smalls! I don't like him, no chance."

"Says the boy who came back with a cigar stub and slept with it under your pillow for a week..."

"How do you know about that?"  
"You swoon, you sigh-"

"No I don't!"

"Why deny it?"

"No way, Race is my _f_ _riend_."

"Uhuh. Whatever ya need to tell yourself."

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  


"I thought I learned my lesson," Spot mumbled to himself. "Feels good at first, and then... Stop it, Spot! Unless you want _that_ again..."

 _You keep on denying_  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Spot watched as Race hugged his friend Albert, making plans for lunch. I hope it's not a date, Spot thought.

"Watching your gambler hubby?"  
"Shut upppp, Smalls."

"You keep saying you don't like him- come _on_ , Spot! I saw you. You hit the ceiling when you saw him with Albert."

_Face it like a grown-up_   
_When you gonna own up_   
_That you got, got, got it bad?_

"When are you actually going to realize it?" Hotshot furrowed his brow while taking Small's seventh bottle of whisky and chugging it.

"Realize what?"

"That you have fallen _so_ hard for that boy."

"What do you mean? Just gimme a bottle." Hotshot shrugged and handed Spot a bottle.

 _No chance, no way_  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in)  
(Check the grin; you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips)  
(Read our lips: "You're in love")

"Come on, Spot! You're hurting me!"

"What?!" Spot turned around from watching Race through an alley.

Smalls sighed. "Give it up! We all know you have feelings, especially for that Race kid..."

"That won't happen, it doesn't make sense."

"Look at that smile! You'd jump off a cliff if that boy asked you to."

 _You're way off base, I won't say it_  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proud!)  
(It's okay, you're in love)

"When are you going to admit that you like him?"

"I don't! I don't like _anyone_. Leave me alone about it, okay?"

"Don't be proud, it's okay-"

"Hotshot, shut up about him! He's my friend, okay?"

 _Ohhh..._  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

Spot watched Race through an alley. Fondly. I won't tell them, he thought. But I like him.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is trash.


End file.
